How We Got New Kokiri: Different Version Part: 2
by YoungLinkZeldaFan123
Summary: This is part: 2 to "How We Got New Kokiri: Different Version". Be sure to read part: 1 before this one. And be sure to read the original "How We Got New Kokiri" for any of this to make sense to you. This is a continuation on how the Kokiri Forest gets new Kokiri, unnaturally. Please, read, and positively review on all 3! Rated: T for torture, and possibly some disturbing scenes.


****READ PLEASE****  
**Disclaimer: Hello. It's me again. Or is it? Nah, just kidding. It is. This is part: 2 to "How We Got New Kokiri: Different Version". If you haven't read the first half, I suggest you do so, or else you may be confused. Review positively on it, too, please. And if you haven't already, read the original "How We Got New Kokiri" for any of this to make sense to you. Review positively on that, too. Anyway, I'm going to be switching from dream to reality quite a bit. So, pay attention when I say that I've switched from dream to reality and vice versa. This is kinda my first time doing something like this, so tell me if I did a good job, or not, and be nice about it, please and thank you! I think this is going to be a long story... Anyway, read and positively review, please and thank you! Do I really need to tell you that I don't own The Legend of Zelda or characters? Anyway, I talk too much. This is a one shot. Here we go!**

**How**  
**We**  
**Got**  
**New**  
**Kokiri:**  
**Different**  
**Version**  
**Part: 2**

_**(Dream)**_

_It's a beautiful day in the Kokiri Forest, as usual. I climb down my latter, and standing there, waiting for me, was Mido and his group of bullies, Liku, Johime, and Latido. They started to call me mean names again, such as, loser, freak, fairyless, etc... I finally stood up to them. I had enough. I said, "Mido, why can't you just leave me alone?" Mido answered back to me, "Because you're fairyless, and I'll never accept you as one of us." "Mido..." I started to say. Mido pushed me to the ground, and he and his group of bullies were on me..._

_**(Reality)**_

Link started to breathe faster and heavier. He was starting to sweat. He was saying, "Get off... Get off of me... Leave me... alone..." Maria looked up from her hand, and looked at Link, worriedly. Maria moved Leah aside, and felt Link's forehead. He was burning up. She told Leah to get a cold cloth, and to make sure that it was ice cold. Leah nodded, and stood up. She went over to the kitchen area. Leah grabbed a cloth out of the drawer, and wet it with the water pump. Ice cold water came out of the water pump. Once Leah was done pumping the water out of the water pump, she brought the ice cold cloth over to her Mother and Link. Maria grabbed it from her, and placed it on Link's forehead. _Dear Goddesses, what did Aya do to this poor child? He's burning up fast. _thought Maria.

Maria nearly forgot that Link's wrists and ankles were still tied. So, she gently moved Link onto his side, and untied his wrists, and she laid him back down on his back, and she placed his arms at his sides. Then Maria untied his ankles. Once Maria did that, Link finally started to breathe slower.

_**(Dream)**_

_I push Mido and his group of bullies off of me. This is a first. They're always stronger than me. I'm on top of Mido in an instant. I'm punching him in the face, shouting, "How does it feel, huh?! How does it feel to be the punching bag for once?!" I grabbed Mido by the front collar of his tunic, pulled him up from the ground, and shouted, to him, "If you insult or assault me again, you're gonna be sorry that you did, because you're gonna get punched! You don't bother me anymore, Mido! So, you might as well just quit!" I forced him back onto the ground._

_Then Saria came. The girl of my dreams. The love of my life. She pulled me off of Mido, and said, to me, "Link, get off of Mido!" I shouted back, to her, "But he started it!" Saria said back, to me, "Yeah, right, Link!" Saria let go of me. I turned around to face her, and I said, "What?" Saria replied back, "I said, Yeah, right, Link." I looked at her. I wanted to cry. I thought Saria loved me... She always stuck up for me... What's going on? Saria went over to Mido, and helped him up, off of the ground, and she asked him, "Are you OK, Mido?" Mido replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Saria. Stupid fairyless! He started it!" "Yeah, I know, Mido." said Saria, agreeing with Mido. Mido turned to me, and said, "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, fairlyless... Saria loves me, now! She doesn't love you anymore! She doesn't give a hoot about you!" Saria gave me a mean smile. Then Mido and Saria kissed each other on the lips..._

_**(Reality)**_

Link started to breathe fast and heavy again. He started to sweat again, and tears started to come out of his eyes. "Link! Link, it's going to be OK!" Maria was saying, trying to calm him down. She put her hands on his face. He was still burning up. Maria took the ice cold cloth off of his forehead, and wiped the sweat off. "Leah, he's burning up! Go get Dr. Lanford!" Maria said, panicked. "Yes, Mama!" said Leah, right away. Leah got up, off of the floor, and headed out the main door that was no longer there. Maria told Link, trying to sound comforting, "It's going to be OK, Link. It's going to be OK." Link couldn't hear Maria, though.

**...**

Leah ran for the doctor's office. Once she got there, she knocked on the door frantically. The door didn't open, though. "Crap..." said Leah, worried and disappointed. She ran to the center part of Hyrule Castle Town, and seen a woman with brown hair and fairly decent clothes. Leah ran up to the woman, and asked, "Excuse me, do you know where Dr. Lanford is?" the woman answered, "He's out at Lon Lon Ranch. That poor little farm girl is sick..." "OK. Thank you." said Leah. Leah was in a hurry. She saw a stray horse in the middle of town. She ran over to the stray horse, and hopped on its back, and bolted away from the store. Just then, the owner of the horse came out of the store, and shouted, to Leah, "Hey, that's my horse!" Leah yelled over her shoulder, "Sorry, I need it! I'll bring it right back!" and Leah left Hyrule Castle Town. She headed to Lon Lon Ranch.

**...**

Maria pumped more ice cold water onto the cloth. She brought it back over to Link. Link was mumbling, "No... No, she's mine... No, Mido, don't..." Maria placed the ice cold cloth back on Link's forehead. He was still sweating, and he was starting to shake. "Leah, please hurry..." Maria whispered, to herself.

**...**

Leah finally arrived at Lon Lon Ranch. She got off of the horse, and ran inside the farmhouse. Leah started calling, "Dr. Lanford! Dr. Lanford!" Leah ran up the stairs, and barged into a bedroom. There, laid the sick little farm girl, Malon. In a chair beside the bed, sat her Father, Talon. And Dr. Lanford was sitting at the end of Malon's bed. When Leah barged into the bedroom, she startled everyone. Dr. Lanford asked, "Leah, what are you doing here?" "It's my friend, Link... He's sick..." replied Leah, worriedly and tired. Leah had her hands on her knees, breathing fast from all of the running. "How sick?" asked the doctor. "He's getting a high fever and sweats. And I'm not sure if he's unconscious or not, because he's talking, like he's... talking in his sleep... I don't know..." replied Leah, worriedly and tired. "OK." said the doctor. He turned to Talon, and said, "She should be OK. Just keep giving her that medicine that I gave to you every four hours. If you need anything, just ride to Castle Town, and I'll be there." "Alright, doc. Thank you." said Talon.

Dr. Lanford got off of Malon's bed, and grabbed his medical bag, and headed toward Leah. He said, to Leah, "Let's go." Leah and Dr. Lanford left the room, and headed down the stairs. They left the farmhouse, and Dr. Lanford went into the horse's stable, and a moment later, came out on his horse. Leah hopped on her horse that she "borrowed", and they left Lon Lon Ranch, on their way to Hyrule Castle Town.

**...**

Maria wiped the sweat off of Link's face with the ice cold cloth. Just then, Leah came into the house with Dr. Lanford. Leah pulled the doctor inside the house, "He's right over here." Leah said, as she pointed to the chesterfield. Dr. Lanford brought his medical bag over to Link, who was lying on the chesterfield. Maria moved out of the way for the doctor, and Dr. Lanford sat on the coffee table. He took the ice cold cloth off of Link's forehead, he felt his forehead, and he said, "Yep. He's getting a fever." Then the doctor noticed the gash on the side of Link's head. "What happened?" asked the doctor, shocked and worried.

Maria answered, "My husband, Aya, abused him. That's why he's beaten and filthy." "This all may have something to do with the beating your husband gave him." said the doctor. Then the doctor asked, "Where is your husband, now?" Maria answered, "I managed to get out of here, and get help from our neighbours just down the alley way a bit, and they came, and took him away." Dr. Lanford nodded. Maria said, "My husband stabbed him in the stomach. Not all the way through, just a little bit." "I'm going to have to take a look." said the doctor.

Dr. Lanford unbuckled Link's belt, and pulled up his tunic. The doctor saw the stab wound. It was very red. The doctor said, "It looks like he's getting an infection. I'm going to have to treat it."

_**(Dream)**_

_I'm looking at Mido and Saria... They're kissing... I can't believe they're kissing... Tears flowed out of my eyes, and I ran up my ladder, and ran into my house. I pounced onto my bed, and began crying in my pillow. I can hear Mido and Saria laughing outside. They're laughing at me, because I'm such a baby. How could Saria have done this to me? I thought she loved me... I love her with all my heart, and she goes, and does this to me?... This didn't make sense... She hated Mido... I'm so confused... I should just disappear, and see if anyone would care... Saria was my best friend, and now, she's gone... Mido has her... Saria hates me, now... I have nobody... Nobody..._

_**(Reality)**_

When the doctor was finished tending to Link's stab wound, he pulled his tunic back down. Dr. Lanford stood up from the coffee table, and turned around, so that he faced Maria and Leah. The doctor took his spectacles off and used the sweater vest, that he's wearing, to clean them off. The doctor placed the spectacles back on his face, and said, "I've put some ointment on his wound. I don't think it's going to help much. I think it may get worse. We'll have to keep a close eye on him to see what happens." Leah asked, worriedly, "Is he gonna die, doctor?" The doctor answered, "I hope not, Leah... I hope not..." Leah hugged her Mother, and she began to cry.

Link started mumbling, "Saria loved me... She was my best friend... How could she have... Why?..." The doctor said, "I think it's best if he's put in your bed, Maria." Maria nodded. The doctor turned back around, so that he faced Link again, and he bent over, picked up Link in his arms, and carried him to Maria's bedroom. Dr. Lanford laid Link down on the bed, and he moved Link's hair out of his face. Dr. Lanford said, "We're going to have to change his clothes, because the dirt and bacteria on his clothes will not help the infection get any better." Maria said, "Leah may have something in her bedroom. I'll be right back." Dr. Lanford nodded.

Maria went into Leah's bedroom, and she opened the small wardrobe that Leah had. She was searching, and she made an "ah-ha" face. She pulled out a simple, short-sleeved, green nightgown. It had buttons going halfway down it. She brought the nightgown back into her bedroom. The doctor sat Link up in bed, and held up his arms, and Maria and he took off his tunic, and the doctor pulled off his hat, too, along with his boots, and socks. Maria pulled the nightgown over Link's head, and pulled it down, so that it covered his upper body. Dr. Lanford laid Link back down on the bed. Maria pulled the nightgown all the way down to his knees. The nightgown fit perfectly.

Dr. Lanford said, to Leah, "Leah, honey, can you get that cloth, and pump some more ice cold water on it, please?" "Yes, sir." said Leah. Leah went out of her Mother's bedroom, and into the main room. She grabbed the cloth off of the coffee table. It was still cold, but not as cold as before. Leah went over to the kitchen area, and pumped some more ice cold water onto the cloth. When Leah was finished, she brought the ice cold cloth back into her Mother's bedroom. She handed the ice cold cloth to the doctor, and he placed it back on Link's forehead. Link was still sweating and shaking, mumbling, "Saria... I thought... I thought..." The doctor said, to Maria and Leah, "I'm going to stay here with him. You guys get out of the house, and enjoy yourselves. He'll be alright, for now." "Are you sure, doc? Because we'll be more than happy to stay if you need our help." "It's alright. I'm right here with him." said the doctor. "Alright. We'll be back no later than an hour." said Maria. Maria went over to Link, and gave him a kiss on the front of his head. Then Leah went over to the doctor, and asked, "Can I have a minute alone with him, please?" The doctor sighed, and said, "Alright, but just a moment." The doctor stood up from the side of Maria's bed, and left Maria's bedroom. Maria followed Dr. Lanford out of her bedroom.

Leah sauntered over to Link, and she sat beside him. She started to pet his golden blonde hair, but on the right side of his head, was almost like a strawberry blonde, because from all the blood. Tears started to form in her eyes. She told him, "Link, please... don't die... You can't die... I love you... And I despise Father for what he did to you... Please... you can't die..." More tears started to flow out of her eyes, and she laid her head down on his chest, crying.

_**Meanwhile, outside Maria's bedroom...**_

"... I may have to do a surgery. I'm going to have to see if I can get the infection out. You see, when Aya stabbed him, the knife hit Link's large intestines. The infection could spread all throughout his intestines, large and small, and, eventually, his entire body, and kill him." the doctor said. "How long will this surgery take?" asked Maria. "An hour, possibly more." replied the doctor. "I don't want Leah to be here while I'm doing this surgery. I want you to go, too." said the doctor. "Doctor, Leah can go outside and play, but I want to help you with the surgery." said Maria. "Are you sure, Maria?" asked the doctor. "Yeah." replied Maria. Then Dr. Lanford said, "He may not make it through the surgery..." "What?" asked Maria, shocked and worried. The doctor said, "He's so young. Plus, all the beating his been through, and being sick... His body is very weak." Maria started to cry. She didn't realize it, but she hugged the doctor. And she was saying, through tears, "Please, make him well again... Please..."

_**Back in Maria's bedroom...**_

Leah looked up at Link. He was sort of pale and sweating. Seeing Link that way made Leah want to cry even more. She laid back down on his chest, still crying. He was mumbling, "Everybody... Everybody hates me..." When Link said that, it made Leah look at him again. She said, to him, "I don't hate you, Link... Mama and Dr. Lanford don't hate you, either. We love you a lot." She caressed his cheek. Then she placed her hand on his cut shoulder, and said, "Stay strong, Linky." She gave him a little kiss on the lips, and she got up, off of the bed. She started to leave her Mother's bedroom. Before Leah left the bedroom, she turned her head, and said, "I love you..." and she continued to leave the bedroom.

When Leah walked out of the bedroom, Dr. Lanford told her, "Leah, honey, why don't you take this dime, and buy some candy at the shop." Dr. Lanford made a dime appear in the palm of his hand. Leah took it out of his hand, and she looked at it like she had never seen a dime before. She probably had never seen a dime before. Her mouth was dropped open, and her eyes were wider than a full Moon. "Wow! Thanks!" said Leah, happy and excited. Leah tugged on her Mother's arm, and said, excitedly, "Come on, Mama!" "No, Leah. I can't." said Maria, with disappointment. Leah turned around to face her Mother. Her happy, excited face, quickly went away. And Maria, too, had a look of disappointment. "Wh... Why not, Mama?" asked Leah, confused and disappointed. "Because, Leah, I'm going to stay here, and help Dr. Lanford with Link." answered Maria. "But... I thought you were coming with me?" asked Leah, confused and disappointed. "I was, but I decided that I need to stay, and help Dr. Lanford out. You run along, now, and have fun." said Leah. "OK..." said Leah, disappointed. _Mama's right. _Leah thought. _Link needs her more than I do... _Then Leah sauntered out the door that was no longer there. "I do feel bad for letting her go by herself, but Link needs me more than she does." said Maria, to the doctor. "Yeah." is all the doctor could say.

Maria and Dr. Lanford headed back into Maria's bedroom. The doctor sat on the side of the bed beside Link. The doctor said, "Maria, I forgot my medical bag out in the main room. Can you get it for me? Could you also get a dishtowel and wet it? We're going to clean him. He's filthy." "Yes." said Maria. Maria left her bedroom again, and grabbed Dr. Lanford's medical bag off of the coffee table. Then she went into the kitchen area, and grabbed a dishtowel out of the drawer. She set Dr. Lanford's medical bag on the counter, and she wet the dishtowel. Once she was done that, she picked up the doctor's medical bag again, and brought it, along with the wet dishtowel, into her bedroom. The doctor asked, "Can you shut the door?" Maria nodded, and turned around, and closed her bedroom door. Dr. Lanford said, "Alright. Bring my medical bag over here, and we'll get to work."

**...**

Saria and the other Kokiri were about halfway to Gerudo Valley. "Can we stop and rest, Saria? My feet are killing me..." complained Latido. "Alright, but just for a few minutes." said Saria. Saria and the other Kokiri were near a wooden fence in the field. They stopped to rest. Some of the Kokiri sat on the wooden fence, and some others sat up against the fence. Saria was one of the ones that sat up against the fence. Her feet were hurting. So, she took off her right boot and rubbed her foot. She did the same thing with her other foot. Saria put her boots back on, and she leaned her head up against the fence, and fell asleep.

_**Enter dream...**_

_Link was lying on a bed, barely breathing. He was in a green nightgown, and he was pale and sweating. There were three people standing beside the bed, that Link was on. A woman, a man, and a little girl. They had their heads bowed down, and their arms crossed. Link, eventually, stopped breathing..._

_**Back in reality...**_

Saria gasped when she woke up. She was breathing fast and heavy. The other Kokiri were either, lying on the ground, sleeping, or leaning up against the fence, sleeping. Mido was leaning up against the fence beside her. His eyes were closed. She whispered, to him, "Mido? Mido?" Mido opened one eye, then the other. "What?" he asked Saria, in a whisper, a little annoyed that he got woken up. She whispered, to him, "Mido, Link's in Castle Town still... I know it... We're going back." "Are you sure?" asked Mido, in a whisper. "Positive." replied Saria, in a whisper. "OK." said Mido, close to a whisper. Mido continued, close to a whisper, "We best get everybody up." Mido and Saria stood up, and Saria said, to the sleeping Kokiri, in her normal voice, "Everybody, wake up." and Mido said, to the sleeping Kokiri, in his normal voice, "Yeah, everybody, get up!"

The sleeping Kokiri woke up, and they stretched their arms and legs, and yawned. Saria announced, to the now awake Kokiri, "Everybody, listen up! I am positive that Link's in Castle Town. So, everybody get up, off the ground, and let's head back there." Some of the Kokiri said, "Yes, Ms. Saria." and some just nodded, and the rest didn't say, or do anything at all, except for getting up, off of the ground. Once the Kokiri were up, off of the ground, they marched to Hyrule Castle Town. Saria was absolutely positive that Link was there...

**...**

Leah was running around the main part of Hyrule Castle Town. She decided to sit on the edge of the fountain in the middle of town. She had a paper bag of candy, licorice, sour gumballs, and mint sticks. She pulled out a mint stick and stuck it in her mouth, and sucked on it (that didn't sound right...). She was wondering, _I wonder how Link's doing?..._

Leah saw some unfamiliar kids walk into town. They were wearing green tunics and green hats. Leah pulled the mint stick out of her mouth, and said, to herself, "Hey, they're dressed kinda like Link was..." Leah got up from the edge of the fountain, and ran over to the kids dressed in green.

Once Leah got up to the kids dressed in green, she asked, "Excuse me, but do you know Link?" Saria's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open, and she replied, "Yes. Do you know where he is?" Leah said, with her arms folded across her chest, "I might tell you if you say who you are." Saria said, "I'm Saria, Link's best friend." "Saria?..." Leah questioned. "Hey, you're that girl Link's been mumbling about in his weird sleep!" Leah said, amazed. "Yeah..." said Saria, kind of confused. "I can't take you to him, right now..." said Leah. "Why not?" asked Saria, a little sceptical. Leah answered, "Because he's sick. And Mama and Dr. Lanford said that I couldn't go back for at least an hour, and that was a half hour ago. So, I can't go back for another half hour." "Sick?... Sick with what?..." asked Saria, worriedly. "I don't really know... I think it's called an effection..." answered Leah. "You mean "infection"?" asked Saria. "Yeah, infection." said Leah. "Why would he have an infection?" asked Mido. "Who are you?" asked Leah, to Mido. Mido answered, "I'm Mido. I hate to say it, but I've treated Link very poorly. Once I see him again, I'm going to apologize to him, so we can be friends." "OK. I think he has an infection because of his stab wound." "Stab wound?!" asked Saria, shocked and worried. Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "Yeah, Father did it. You see, my Father was very abusive to me and Mama. Yesterday, I saw Link here, in Castle Town, and he had a sprained ankle, so I brought him back to my house. Mama fixed up his ankle. Mama told him that he needs to leave right away, because of my Father, but it was too late. Father came into the house, and he..." Leah didn't finished. She instead, looked at the ground. "He what?" asked Saria. She really wanted to know. "he... he abused him... He tertured him..." "Tortured?" asked Saria. "Yeah, tortured." said Leah. "Father stabbed him in the stomach." said Leah. She sounded so sad. "Now, it's getting eff-infected..." said Leah.

Saria couldn't believe what the little blonde-headed girl just told her. She wanted to burst into tears. She, eventually, did. Leah put her hand on Saria's shoulder, and said, "I'd love to take you to see him, but I can't right now... Later." Leah removed her hand from Saria's shoulder, and asked, "Do you guys wanna walk around town with me until we can go see Link?" "Sure." replied Saria. "Come on. I got candy!" said Leah, as she turned around, and started to sprint away from Saria and the other Kokiri. Saria and the other Kokiri all looked at each other, and shrugged. Then they followed after Leah, who was ahead of them, sprinting...

**...**

Dr. Lanford took a bottle of chloroform and a rag out of his medical bag. The doctor said, "I know he's in some sort of sleep, right now, but I can't risk him waking up in the middle of the surgery. So, that's why I'm using this." Maria nodded. Dr. Lanford poured some of the chloroform onto the rag, and turned around to Link, who was still lying on the bed, and the doctor placed the chloroform-soaked rag over Link's nose and mouth. He held it there for a moment, and, eventually, removed it. Dr. Lanford placed the chloroform-soaked rag beside his medical bag, which was on Maria's nightstand beside the bed. Link was no longer shaking, and he stopped mumbling, too. The doctor pulled out his surgical tools, and placed them beside his medical bag. He turned his head around, and said, "Can you pull up his nightgown." Maria nodded, and she sat on the bed, and pulled up Link's green nightgown. The doctor turned around, and he had a medical mask on, and he handed one to Maria. She took it from him, and put it on. He put his medical gloves on. Then he handed a pair to Maria. She put them on right away. He turned his body, picked up some of his surgical tools, turned back around, and said, "Let's get started..."

_**(**__**Dream)**_

_I did it! I finally ran away from home! I'm so sick and tired of everyone making fun of me! So, I finally ran away! I'm running, running, running away from home. And I'm not stopping until I'm far enough away. There's no turning around. No turning back. I'm just going to keep on going, going, going. __Where am I going? I don't know, but anywhere is better than there. Anywhere is better than the Kokiri Forest..._

_I'm not paying attention to the ground that I'm running on, so I trip and fall. Luckily, I don't hurt myself. So, I get up, dust myself off, and keep on running, running, running away from home. Home is not what it's even called anymore. It's Hell! Absolute Hell! No one cares for me anymore!... Not even my best friend, Saria... She turned on me, too... Why? I don't know why... She just did... And now, she loves Mido... Damn that Mido... I hate him... I hate him so much! He took my Saria! She loved me! Loved me, loved me, loved me, and she just leaves me for him!..._

_Well, it doesn't matter anymore... I'm just going to keep on running, running, running..._

_**(Reality)**_

**...**

Leah, Saria, and the other Kokiri were running around Hyrule Castle Town, having a blast. They darned near forgot what time it was. The Sun was setting. Leah stopped running, and said, to the Kokiri, surprised, "Oh, gosh! I darned near forgot what time it was!" Saria said, "Well, Leah, let's head to your house so that we can see Link." And that's what they did.

The centre of Hyrule Castle Town was starting to clear of people. They were heading inside for the night. Leah led the Kokiri through the back alley to her house. Saria said, to Leah, "Hey, this is the house that I knocked at, and a big scary man with a beard answered..." Leah said, to Saria, "Yep, that would be Father..." Since there wasn't a door that led inside the house, Leah and the Kokiri just walked in.

Leah saw that the door to her Mother's bedroom was closed. "Link's in there." said Leah, to the Kokiri, pointing to the closed bedroom door. Leah walked up to the door, and just when she was about to open it, Dr. Lanford opened it from the inside. He nearly jumped half a foot when he saw little Leah standing there. Maria was right behind the doctor. "Hi, doctor." said Leah. Leah told Dr. Lanford and her Mother, "These are Link's friends. They were searching for Link. Can we see him now?" "Umm... yes, you may, but only for a few minutes..." replied the doctor. "Is he alright?" asked Saria, as she walked up beside Leah. "He is, and hopefully, he stays that way. He isn't awake yet. Hopefully, he wakes up soon." said the doctor. "OK." said Saria. Then Saria said, "By the way, I'm Saria." Saria held out her hand, and Dr. Lanford shook it, then Maria shook it. Maria said, "Nice to meet you, Saria. I'm Maria, Leah's Mother, and this is the town doctor, Dr. Harold Lanford." Saria nodded at Dr. Lanford. Maria said, to the Kokiri and Leah, "We'll be right out here, in the main room, if you need anything, OK?" "Yep." said Saria. Dr. Lanford and Maria left Maria's bedroom, and Leah and the Kokiri entered Maria's bedroom...

When they entered Maria's bedroom, they saw Link, lying on the bed, and still in his sleep. He was no longer shaking, or mumbling. And he wasn't sweating as bad as before, either. Leah and the Kokiri walked up to the side of the bed. Leah was petting Link's bangs that were no longer golden blonde, but were strawberry blonde because of the blood. There was a patch on his gash, and his broken ankle had a cast on it. Saria went on the other side of the bed, she climbed onto the bed, and laid beside him. She laid her arm across his chest. The other Kokiri kids stood and looked at Link. Mido began to cry. He sat on the side of the bed, and he laid down on Link's chest. Saria moved her arm out of the way in time. He was saying, through tears, "I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry... This is all my fault... None of this would have happened to you if it weren't for me..." Saria put her arm around Mido, comforting him.

Dr. Lanford and Maria peeked into her bedroom, and they saw the emotional sight. They had gotten tears in their eyes from the sight. Dr. Lanford said, to Leah and the Kokiri, "Alright, guys. It's time to leave him alone. He should wake up soon. You can visit with him then." "Alright." said a female Kokiri, a little disappointed that she couldn't stay a little longer and visit. The Kokiri left Maria's bedroom, and Saria got off of the bed, and left Maria's bedroom, too, and so did Leah. Mido sat up, and he looked at Link. He moved some of Link's hair out of his face, and whispered, "I'll see you later." and Mido got up, off of the bed, and left the room like the others.

Dr. Lanford told Maria, "I'm going to stay with him until he wakes up." Maria nodded, and Dr. Lanford went into Maria's bedroom, and closed the door behind him. Leah and the Kokiri were scattered in the main room. Leah was sitting on the coffee table, and some of the Kokiri were sitting on it, too. Other Kokiri were either standing somewhere in the room, or sitting on the chesterfield. Saria and Mido were sitting on the chesterfield. Maria told her daughter and the Kokiri, "I don't have much in the way of food, but I can find something." Saria told Maria, "Don't worry, Ms. Maria, we don't have to have any food. Just save it for you and your daughter." "That's very sweet of you, Saria, but I can't just not give you food." said Maria. "No, really, it's OK." Saria told Maria, reassuringly. "Alright. If you say so." said Maria. Maria turned around and headed for the kitchen area. Johime, who was sitting on the coffee table, whispered, to Saria, "Oh, come on, what did you do that for? I'm starving!" Saria grimaced at Johime. She whispered, to Johime, "It's the polite thing to do, Johime!" Johime grumbled, and said, quietly, "Polite, shmolite!"

_**Meanwhile, in Maria's bedroom...**_

Dr. Lanford was sitting at the end of the bed with his head bowed down. Link still didn't wake up. He began to whimper and move his head around.

_**(Dream)**_

_I was dragged up, onto the chair and Aya tied my wrists behind the chair. Then I was punched in the face. Aya punched me again and again, and I was yelling in pain. When Aya punched me for the fourth time, the chair that I'm tied to tipped over from the force of the impact of the punch. Once I hit the __floor, I yell out in pain, because the chair landed on my arm. Aya started to kick my right foot. The same side as my ankle that he had broken earlier. I started to cry out in pain. Aya kicked me in the foot three times._

_Then Aya grabbed the back of the chair, and he forced it to sit upright again. Then Aya untied my wrists, and he grabbed the hair on the front of my head again. I grabbed onto my hair, too, so it wouldn't hurt so bad, and to prevent it from being pulled out. He dragged me up, onto the chesterfield. He flipped me over so that I'm lying on my stomach. He sat on top of me. I'm grunting in pain. This fat ass is crushing me! He was sitting on my arms and legs, pinning them down to the chesterfield, so that I couldn't do anything._

_Aya leaned over so that his head was over my head. He pulled my hat off of my head and stuffed it in my mouth. He was feeling my hair with his hand, and he asked, gently, "Where did Maria and Leah go?" I shook my head "no". "Come on, now. Tell me." he said. His voice started to sound a little scarier. He pulled my hat out of my mouth. "Tell me!" He started to get a little angrier. "For Pete's sake, tell me!" he shouted, as he punched me in my eye, and I yelped in pain. I finally shouted, "I don't know!" "Alright. Prepare for your worst punishment yet." Aya said. He sounded really scary. I started to scream. I was screaming, "No! Just let me go!"_

_Aya finally got off of me. And before I could go anywhere, he grabbed the back of my tunic, and he pulled me up from the chesterfield. I was kicking and screaming, yelling, crying, and flailing my arms. Dear Goddesses, what is he going to do to me?..._

_**(Reality)**_

Link started to kick, cry, yell, scream, and flail his arms. Dr. Lanford quickly went over to the flailing Link. The doctor grabbed Link's arms and pinned them to the bed. Maria, Leah, and the Kokiri came into the bedroom to see what was the matter. Dr. Lanford called out, "Maria, somebody, help me!" Maria ran over to the bed, and pounced on it. She pinned Link's legs down to the bed. Link was still screaming, though. So, Dr. Lanford had to sit on top of Link, so that he pinned Link's arms and legs down to the bed. The doctor kept patting Link's face, trying to wake him up. "Link, wake up!" Dr. Lanford said, firmly. Link was screaming, "No! Let me go!" Dr. Lanford gave Link a little smack on the face. And Link, finally, woke up.

With fear, Link looked at Dr. Lanford. "He was going to kill me..." Link said, out of breath. "Who? Who was going to kill you?" asked the doctor. "Aya..." replied Link, out of breath. The doctor looked over at Maria, with an exhausted and worried face. And Maria gave him the same look.

Dr. Lanford got off of Link. Maria asked Link, "Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" "Yes, please. I am hungry..." answered Link. "Leah, can you go get Link some soup off of the stove?" said Maria. "Yes, Mama." said Leah.

Leah went into the kitchen area, and grabbed a bowl out of the cupboard. She ladled some vegetable soup into the bowl, and she brought it back to her Mother in her Mother's bedroom. Maria grabbed the bowl from her daughter. Link sat up in bed a bit, and Maria spoon-fed him the soup. Once he was finished, Maria gave the bowl back to Leah, and she brought it out into the kitchen area. Link laid back down in bed, and Maria was petting his head. She asked him, "Do you feel better, now?" He nodded his head and said, "Yes." Leah came back into the bedroom. Dr. Lanford said, to Maria and the others, "He needs his rest. You guys can visit with him for a few minutes and that's it." Maria and the others nodded. "I'll be in the main room." said the doctor.

Dr. Lanford left the bedroom, and Leah and the Kokiri gathered around the bed. Saria climbed onto the bed and laid beside Link, and she put her arm across him. He held her hand. Leah sat on the side of the bed, and she held onto Saria and Link's hands. Mido climbed onto the bed, too, and sat beside Maria. He said, "Link, I need to tell you something..." "Yes, Mido? What is it?" asked Link, in wonder. Mido told him, "I'm sorry for bullying you, Link. I hope you can forgive me... Friends?"

Link shook his head "no". Link said, to Mido, "Why would I ever wanna be friends with you? This is all your fault why this all happened to me... I was almost killed!" "I know, Link, and I'm sorry!" Mido said, as tears started to fill his eyes. "No, you're not!" shouted Link. Link continued to shout, "Do you know what kind of pain and torture I had to go through the past two days? DO YOU KNOW HOW SICKENING IT WAS TO HAVE TO PEE MYSELF AND _PUKE _ON MYSELF?! The fear of what kind of torture this man was going to put me through? I have forever brain damage because of you, and I may never walk the same again because of you! I've been stabbed, Mido! I've been stabbed! And this all happened because of you..." Link was getting tears in his eyes.

Link looked away from Mido, and looked at Liku, Johime, and Latido, and said, "This is all your guy's faults, too..." Liku, Johime, and Latido got tears in their eyes, and they left Maria's bedroom. Mido cried, and he got off of the bed, and ran out of Maria's bedroom. Link was crying, too. Maria was petting him on his head, and she asked, "Are you OK?" "I am, now..." answered Link.

Dr. Lanford came back into Maria's bedroom, and said, "Alright. It's time for him to get his rest." "Aww..." whined the Kokiri. "Come along, now. Let him be." said the doctor. The Kokiri started to file out of the room, and they were saying, "Goodbye, Link." and, "See you later, Link." The ones left in the room were Saria, Leah, and Maria. "I'll see you later, OK?" said Maria, as she kissed Link on the top of his head. The cold cloth was still on his forehead. It wasn't ice cold anymore, though. Maria got off of the bed, and left her bedroom. Link, Saria, and Leah all let go of each others hands. Leah kissed Link on the cheek, and she got off of the bed, and left her Mother's bedroom. Saria became a little mad when Leah kissed Link, but she didn't show it one bit. Saria said, to Link, "Well, I guess I'll see you later..." "Yep." replied Link. Saria kissed Link on the lips. Once she removed her lips from his, she said, to him, "I love you..." and before Link could say anything, Saria got off of the bed, and left Maria's bedroom. When Saria left Maria's bedroom, Link whispered, to himself, "I love you, too, Saria..."

The doctor closed Maria's bedroom door, and sat on the end of the bed. And Link closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

_**(Dream)**_

_I was still kicking, flailing, yelling, crying, and screaming when Aya brought me over to the kitchen area. Aya grabbed onto my flailing hands, and forced them behind my back. He brought me over to the sink where the water pump is. The sink was filled with water, and Aya grabbed my hair, and dunked my head under the water. He held me down under the water for about ten seconds, and brought me back up. I was gasping for air, and Aya dunked my head under again. This time, he held my head under for twenty seconds. When he brought me back up, I was coughing and gasping for air. He dunked me under again, and held me under for thirty seconds. Once he finally pulled me up, I was having trouble breathing. He tossed me onto the kitchen area floor, and I was coughing and wheezing. My Asthma... I started to cough uncontrollably. I was having an Asthma attack! I flipped over onto my stomach, and coughed up water that I swallowed when I was being dunked. False alarm. It wasn't an Asthma attack. Then I rolled back onto my back, and Aya ordered, "Clean that up!" I shook my head "no". Then Aya shouted, "I said, Clean it up! Now!" Aya kicked me in my area, and when he did, I screamed. I held my area in pain while moaning. And out of nowhere, Aya threw a dishtowel on my face, and ordered, "Clean it up! Now!" I nodded, and I pulled the dishtowel off of my face, and I flipped over, onto my stomach, and got up, onto my knees. I wiped the coughed up water off of the floor, and I grabbed onto a knob on one of the cupboards, and used it to help myself stand up. I slowly turned around, and handed Aya the dishtowel. He ripped it out of my hand and smacked me in the face with it. I turned my head away, and held my cheek, and yelled in pain._

_Aya whipped the dishtowel into the sink, and water splashed out. "Was that so hard?!" Aya asked me, angrily. I said nothing. "Answer me! Was that so hard?!" shouted Aya, to me. "Yes..." I said, quietly and nervously. "You're such a baby!" Aya spat. Aya grabbed onto my hair again, and I grabbed onto it, too. And Aya dragged me across the floor as if I were a rag doll, or something. Aya dragged me up, onto the chesterfield, and I was lying on my back. He sat on top of me again, pinning my arms and legs down. Then Aya got a little scarier... He was saying, "Boy, did anyone tell you how cute you are?" I'd never been so scared in my life, and I showed it... I was whimpering and I started to cry. "Help me!" I started to shout, but Aya made his lips connect with mine. I was trying to scream, "Get off me! Get off!" but I couldn't... Aya, finally, removed his lips from mine, and he started to kiss my head. "Please, get off..." I said, through clenched teeth. My eyes were squeezed shut, and tears were coming out. I finally screamed, "Get off! Get off of me!" I tried to push him off of me, but I couldn't. He was too damn fat!_

_Finally, Maria, Leah, and two burly men busted down the door. I looked over the arm of the chesterfield to see them. The two burly men moved Maria and Leah out of the way, and they came over to where Aya and I were. The two burly men pulled Aya off of me. I continued to yell, cry, and scream. Maria and Leah ran over to me, and hugged me, and they were saying, comfortingly and reassuringly, "It's OK, Link. He's gone, now." My cries turned into sobs, as Maria and Leah were hugging me..._

_**(Reality)**_

Link was kicking, flailing, screaming, crying, and yelling, "Get off me! Get off of me! Help!" Dr. Lanford was asleep in his hand when he woke up. He climbed on top of Link again, pinning his arms and legs down. The doctor noticed that Link was getting sweaty again. Dr. Lanford placed his hand on Link's forehead, and he was burning up again. The doctor hollered, "Maria! Maria!" Maria in no time, came into her bedroom. The doctor shouted, over Link's yelling and screaming, "Maria, get me an ice cold cloth! Now!" Maria quickly nodded and left her bedroom. She went into the kitchen area, and one of the Kokiri asked her, "Miss, what's wrong?" Maria replied, "Link's burning up again." She said that with a panic in her tone. She quickly grabbed a cloth out of the drawer, and used the pump to wet it with ice cold water. Once she did that, she went back into her bedroom, and gave the ice cold cloth to Dr. Lanford. He took it from her and placed it on Link's forehead. "It's OK, Link. It's going to be OK." Dr. Lanford said, in a nice, quiet tone. He was gently tapping Link on the cheek with the palm of his hand, trying to wake him up, but he had no luck.

Link's screams sounded unnatural. They didn't sound human. Maria walked over to the side of her bed, beside Dr. Lanford. Dr. Lanford was saying, to Maria, "What ever he's dreaming about must be scaring the crap out of him and/or really hurting him." Maria nodded. She had a worried look on her face. She was worried. "He's not calming down, Maria." said Dr. Lanford. The doctor continued, "I'm gonna need some chloroform. Can you get it for me?" Maria nodded, and left her bedroom. Leah and the Kokiri were gathered in the doorway of the bedroom. They moved out of the way, so that Maria could get through. Maria grabbed the doctor's medical bag off of the coffee table, and brought it back into her bedroom. Maria set the doctor's medical bag on her nightstand, and opened it up. She pulled out the bottle of chloroform, and she found a rag in the doctor's medical bag, too. Dr. Lanford said, to Maria, "Can you do it for me?" Maria nodded, and she poured some of the chloroform onto the rag. She turned around, so that she faced the doctor and Link. Maria covered Link's nose and mouth with the chloroform-soaked rag. After a few seconds, Link calmed down, and his body went limp.

Maria removed the chloroform-soaked rag from Link's nose and mouth, and set it on her nightstand. The doctor got off of Link, and stood on the floor. The doctor turned to face Maria, and said, "Maria, Link's still sick... He still has an infection... We didn't remove it all... I thought we did, but we didn't... So, we're going to have to do another surgery... I don't know if he'll make it through it, or not, but he's more certain to die if we don't do a surgery." Maria nodded, and she started to cry, and she hugged Dr. Lanford. The Kokiri and Leah were gathered in the doorway when they heard the news. Leah had a worried face. She was worried, and she bowed her head. All of the Kokiri had shocked faces, worried faces, and scared faces. They were wondering if Link would make it through...

_**A few minutes later...**_

Dr. Lanford told Leah and the Kokiri to wait in the main room, and that's what they did, and he closed Maria's bedroom door. Dr. Lanford took his surgical tools out of his medical bag, and set them on Maria's nightstand. Maria pulled up Link's green nightgown. The doctor took out his medical mask, and put it on, followed by his medical gloves. He pulled out another medical mask. Followed by another pair of medical gloves, and handed them to Maria. She put them on right away. And he said, "Here we go again..." Dr. Lanford grabbed the cutting tool, and he re-opened Link's stitches, and the surgery began.

_**(Dream)**_

_Maria and Leah were hugging me, trying to calm me down. After a few moments, I finally calmed down. But suddenly, an excruciating pain was in my stomach area. I look down, and I'm bleeding! My stomach area is bleeding, making my tunic red in that area! I was crying out, and screaming in pain. Nothing else could possibly hurt as much as this... I was digging my nails into the chesterfield, and my eyes were squeezed shut. My teeth were clenched, too. I thought I was going to die..._

_**(Reality)**_

Link woke up during the surgery. He felt the exact same excruciating pain that he did in his dream. He looked down, and he saw that his bowel area was open. Maria and Dr. Lanford didn't notice that he was awake. Link screamed at the sight of the incision. Dr. Lanford and Maria looked at Link, in shock. Link's face had mixed expressions, pain, fear, and disgust. He laid back down. The pain was even more excruciating in reality than in his dream. He couldn't scream. It just hurt too much. Since Maria's gloved hands were the cleanest, Dr. Lanford told her to give Link more chloroform. Maria quickly nodded, and got off of the bed, and she ran around to the other side of the bed. She quickly poured some more chloroform onto the rag, and she turned around, so that she faced Link, and she covered Link's nose and mouth with the chloroform-soaked rag. After a few seconds, Link closed his eyes, and his body went limp. Maria removed the chloroform-soaked rag from Link's nose and mouth. She sighed in relief.

Maria placed the chloroform-soaked rag back on her nightstand, and she walked back around her bed, and climbed back onto it. She continued helping Dr. Lanford with the surgery.

_**About an hour later...**_

Maria and Dr. Lanford opened the door, and walked out of Maria's bedroom. The Kokiri and Leah all looked at the exhausted Maria and Dr. Lanford in wonder. Leah walked up to her Mother, and asked, "So, how is he? Is he going to be OK?" Maria looked at her daughter, exhausted and with sorrow, and she answered, "We're not too sure if he's going to make it, or not, Leah. He's just too weak." When Leah heard the news, she broke down into tears, and ran into her Mother's arms. The Kokiri were in shock. Saria started to cry, and Mido cried his hardest. Maria gently let go of her daughter and looked at her, and said, "Now, I didn't say he was dead, or not going to make it at all, I just said, We're not too sure if he will. It's not for certain yet." Leah hugged her Mother again, and continued to cry.

"Can we go see him?" asked Saria. Maria looked up from her daughter, to Saria, and nodded. Saria, Mido, and the Kokiri got up from the chesterfield, or the coffee table, and filed into Maria's bedroom. And the Kokiri, who were standing, filed into Maria's bedroom, too. Leah let go of her Mother, and ran into her Mother's bedroom.

The Kokiri were all gathered around the bed, except for Leah, Saria, and Mido. They were on the bed with Link. Leah was sitting on the side of the bed, holding Link's hand. Saria was lying on the bed beside Link, and was hugging him. Mido sat beside Saria, and just looked at the unconscious Link with sorrow. Maria and Dr. Lanford were standing in the doorway of Maria's bedroom, and the scene saddened them. Maria thought, _If Link were to die, how would my daughter and the Kokiri react? Obviously, Link means so much to them. I just wouldn't be able to stand seeing Link die... I just wouldn't be able to stand seeing my daughter and the Kokiri's reactions if he were to die... _Maria got tears in her eyes. Dr. Lanford seen this, and he put an arm around Maria's shoulder. He got tears in his eyes, too. He'd never seen so much love before.

_**A few hours later...**_

Dr. Lanford and Maria were sitting on the chesterfield, sleeping together. Maria was asleep on Dr. Lanford's shoulder. "Dr. Lanford, Maria, come quick!" called Saria. Dr. Lanford was startled awake, and when Dr. Lanford was startled awake, Maria got startled awake, too. Dr. Lanford quickly got off of the chesterfield, followed by Maria. They ran into her bedroom, and they saw that Link was pale, and barely breathing. They ran as fast as they could over to the bed. Leah, Saria, and Mido got off of the bed. Maria pounced on the bed, and Dr. Lanford climbed onto the bed. He placed two fingers on Link's neck to see how strong the pulse was. It wasn't very strong. Dr. Lanford wanted to cry. He turned his head so that he faced Maria, and said, with sorrow in his tone, "I don't think he's going to make it..." Maria started to cry, and she hugged Dr. Lanford. Saria began to cry, and Leah sauntered over to her, and they hugged each other. Leah started to cry, as well. Mido ran out of Maria's bedroom, crying, and the rest of the Kokiri bowed their heads.

Mido ran out of the house, and he ran up to a wall, and started to punch it. He was bruising his knuckle. He was sobbing, and he, eventually, slowed down on the wall punching. Mido slid down the wall, and was in a fetal position on the ground. He kept sobbing. A drunken stoner walked up to Mido, and he placed a hand on Mido's shoulder, which made Mido jump out of his skin. The drunken stoner slurred, "What's the... matter, buddy? You lost, or something?..." Mido took his eyes off of the drunken stoner, and looked back at the wall that he'd just finished punching. Mido said, firmly, to the drunken stoner, "Go away." "Aww. You... You look... sad, though..." slurred the drunken stoner. "I said, Go away! Now!" Mido started to get a little angrier. He was still facing the wall that he'd just finished punching. The drunken stoner touched Mido's head, and Mido smacked his hand away. "I said, Go away!" Mido shouted, as he stood up to face the drunken stoner. Mido shouted, to the drunken stoner, "Touch me again, buddy, and I swear to the Goddesses that I will kill you! Got it?!" Mido was pointing his finger at the drunken stoner, in a threatening manner. The drunken stoner held his hands out in front of him, and walked away. Mido went back inside the house.

Once Mido got back inside the house, he sat on the chesterfield. Tears were still running down his face. Dr. Lanford and Maria came out of her bedroom, and Maria said, to Mido, smiling, "He's going to be OK." "What?" asked Mido, in shock and in confusion. "He's going to be OK." said Maria, repeating herself. "How?" asked Mido, in shock and in confusion. "We gave him some medicine. He has his strength back. He's going to be OK." said Maria, as she started to cry with tears of joy. Mido cried tears of joy, too, and he ran into Maria's bedroom. Link was still lying in bed, but he was awake. Leah was lying on his chest, crying with joy. Saria was laying beside him, hugging his arm. And the rest of the Kokiri were gathered around the bed, smiling, and crying with tears of joy. Once Mido entered the bedroom, everybody looked at him, including Link. Mido was looking back at Link, smiling, but Link didn't smile back at him. He instead, gave Mido a sour look.

Mido sauntered over to the bed, and he sat at the end of Link's feet. Mido said, to Link, "Link... I know how you feel... I know that you hate me, and that you never want to see me again. But I just want you to know, I've always liked you, Link. The only reason why I bullied you, was because I was jealous... Jealous of your relationship with Saria..." Link said, to Mido, "I know that, Mido..." "Let me finish." said Mido, sternly. Mido continued, "Link, I never thought that you would run away like you did. I often thought about quitting bullying you, but I just never did... I don't know why I didn't stop... I just didn't... My jealousy almost cost you your life, Link. I never did mean to have that happen. I would never try to kill you, Link. A little bit ago when you were barely breathing, I sobbed, Link. I sobbed. I punched a wall out in the back alley. See?" Mido showed Link the fist that he used to punch the wall. It was black and blue. Mido continued, "I don't ever want to lose you, Link. Please, I'd like to be friends. I truly like you, and I'm as sorry as I can ever be... I'm not telling you to ever forgive me, but just... I'm so sorry..." Mido finished. He had tears in his eyes.

Link said, to Mido, "I don't forgive you, Mido. I never will. I won't be your friend right away, either. You'll just be a nice person that I'll talk to, once in awhile. Maybe, eventually, we can become friends. Is that good enough?" Mido got tears of joy in his eyes, and he smiled, and said, "That's good enough." Mido got off of the bed, and Leah got off of Link's chest, and she got off of the bed in general. Mido sat where Leah was, and he and Link shook hands. Link's handshake was pretty weak, though. Dr. Lanford, who was standing in the doorway of Maria's bedroom, said, "In about two days, he can go home." All of the Kokiri jumped up and down, and cheered. Mido, who was still holding hands with Link, smiled at Link. And Link smiled back at Mido. Leah smiled, but she was sad, because Link would go back to the Kokiri Forest, and they'd probably never see each other again. Maria smiled, too, but she thought the exact same thing that her daughter was thinking. And Dr. Lanford smiled, too. He looked at Maria, who was standing beside him, and he said, "Maria," Maria turned to face him. He continued, "I love you..." "What?" asked Maria, in shock and her eyes widened. Dr. Lanford continued, "I love you, Maria, and I was wondering if... if you would..." Dr. Lanford started get a little nervous and shy. He continued, though, "if you would... marry me... So, will you?" the doctor finally finished. Maria replied, "Yes. As soon as I get my divorce with Aya, though." They both smiled, and they kissed each other on the lips. "Aaww." Leah and the Kokiri said. Dr. Lanford and Maria pulled away, and Maria giggled. Everybody laughed, smiled, and cried tears of joy.

_**About an hour later...**_

Link was asleep on Maria's bed. Saria laid beside Link, asleep. And Mido laid beside Saria, asleep. The rest of the Kokiri were sleeping on the chesterfield, or the floor in the main room. The door finally got back into its hinges. Dr. Lanford slept on the floor, too. Maria was tucking Leah into bed, and Leah said, to her Mother, "Mama, Link's gonna go back home in a couple days... Mama, I... I love him..." Maria stopped tucking her daughter in when Leah said that. Maria looked at her daughter, and said, "Well, Leah, that's how life works... You can't always be with who you want..." "Mama, can we... go with them?" asked Leah. "Leah..." started Maria. Maria sighed, and instead, said, "We'll talk about it tomorrow, OK?" Leah nodded.

Maria finished tucking Leah into bed, and she kissed her on the forehead, and said, "Goodnight, Leah." and Leah said, "Goodnight, Mama." Maria left her daughter's bedroom, and she closed her daughter's bedroom door behind her, and she left her own bedroom, and closed her bedroom door behind her, too. She walked over to Dr. Lanford, who was lying on the floor, and she laid on the floor beside him. She put her arm across him, and she thought, _Leah will never forgive me if we don't move to the Kokiri Forest. Plus, life will be a lot easier there. _Maria smiled and thought, _I'll tell Leah the good news tomorrow. _Then she closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

_**Two days later...**_

Everyone was packing up, getting ready to leave. Everyone, except Link. He sat on the bed, wishing he could help, but he was still too weak, and he suffered from a concussion, and he still had the patch on his head for the gash, he has a broken ankle, and they didn't want him to risk ripping out his stitches. Link was wearing his green tunic and hat again. The night before, Maria washed them and sewed them. They were as good as new. His boots even got a cleaning, too, but of course, he could only wear his one boot, because of his broken ankle. It had a cast on it. Everything that he was wearing those two torturous days, got cleaned. Link thought, _Boy, it sure feels nice to be going back home... It also feels nice to be back in my tunic. Luckily, life in the Kokiri Forest will be a whole lot better, because everyone's going to be nice to me, including Mido, Latido, Johime, and Liku. Especially Mido. And Maria, Leah, and Dr. Lanford will be living in the Kokiri Forest, too. Boy, does Leah ever love me! She's stuck on me like glue! I'm so excited to go back home! "Home" is the __nicest word there is._

Saria popped her head in the bedroom doorway, and said, "Link, we're ready to go after you get off the bed, because we kinda need it." Link nodded his head, and he grabbed his crutches that were leaning up against the bed, and he made his way out of the bedroom. Saria waited for Link in the bedroom doorway, and once he met up with her in the doorway, they headed outside. Maria, Dr. Lanford, and most of the Kokiri boys came into the bedroom, and they lifted the bed up, and carried it out of the bedroom.

Once Maria, Dr. Lanford, and the Kokiri boys made it outside with the bed, they loaded it into a trailer. There were two horses. Both of them would be pulling trailers. All of the weight in the trailers was all that the horses could handle, so everyone had to walk. Everyone, except Link. Dr. Lanford held onto Link by his shoulder, and he grabbed Link's crutches, and lightly tossed them into a trailer. Then he picked up Link, and held him in his arm. Maria closed the main door, and locked it. She turned away from the main door, and looked at Dr. Lanford, and he asked her, "Are you ready to go?" She nodded her head. They walked over to the horses, and Dr. Lanford grabbed the reigns of one horse, and Maria grabbed the reigns of the other horse. They left Hyrule Castle Town, and they were heading to the Kokiri Forest. The home of the Kokiri. The new home for the three Hylians.

_**The**_

_**End**_

**A/N: Fucking finally done this! Holy shit! Excuse my language, but holy shit! I thought I was never gonna get this done! I'm so happy that I did! You have no idea. I was thinking of punching the computer screen. Nah, just kidding. But I am glad. Dr. Harold Lanford is my character! Don't go stealing him without my permission, or I'll beat you with a stick! Link: Hey, I was beaten with a stick! It's nothing to joke about! It hurts! ZeldaFan: Link, shut up. Nah, just kidding, I love you. :P**

**Don't worry, I'd never beat anyone with a stick. I'd just be very mad if you stole my character without my permission.**

**Time for bed for me. Ugh... I'm so tired... Mostly from writing this. I am so sorry that this wasn't up sooner, but it's a freaking long story! I was thinking of making a part: 3, because this was so long, but I decided, "Nah, I'll just have it all as a part: 2." Well, anyway, please, review positively on this! It means so much to me! Well, ciao for now! Bye!**

**, ZeldaFan123**


End file.
